overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief of Carne Village
Chief of Carne Village is the tentative name of the former leader of Carne Village. Appearance The Village Chief had dark muscular skin and a face full of wrinkles making him look more than forty years. Since his robust body was forged through heavy manual labor and long experience, it can be seen that half his hair was already white. Personality Judging from his action, he seems to be a reasonable man who is ready to lend a hand to people who save his villagers' life. In this case, he shared some of his knowledge to Ainz about what the man wants to hear. Background Prior to Enri becoming the Chief of Carne Village, he was her predecessor who once took on that mantle. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Village Chief spoke on behalf on the surviving villagers of Carne Village, thanking the strange magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, in saving his people. He invited the stranger into his home and with the assistance of his wife negotiated the price for saving the village. The chief offered three thousand coppers for his reward. Thankfully Ainz refused the money stating it would be a hassle to carry so many coins, and instead requested information and asked to keep his existence a secret. The chief complied to Ainz’s request and also helped Ainz in appraising Ainz Ooal Gown’s peculiar gold coin. Later the chief gave him a limited overview of what he knew about the Kingdom, the surrounding nations, and the Adventurers’ system. After the successful conclusion of negotiating a settlement with Ainz, the chief held a funeral for all the villagers killed in the raid. When a band of warriors were seen approaching Carne Village, the chief ordered his people to take refuge in his house, whilst he, Ainz and Albedo confronted the party. It was revealed that the party was from the Warrior Troop, led by the famous Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff. When the Sunlight Scripture surrounded Carne Village with the intent of annihilating every soul, the chief took refuge with the rest of Carne Village in a warehouse, warded by Ainz Ooal Gown. He was shocked by the sudden appearance of Gazef Stronoff and his injured men when they teleported into the warehouse.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Conflict The Two Leaders Arc Enri Emmot returned from E-Rantel, she was proposed to become the new head of Carne Village which greatly shocked her and she doesn't approve of the proposal. She tries to refuse it, but the village chief tells her to consider it and gives her a time to think.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days Abilities and Powers Previously, he acted as the former chief of Carne Village and had authority over all the villagers. Trivia * In the anime, he is depicted with brown hair instead of white. * His manga depiction is also different as he is much younger and thinner. References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Wójt wioski Carne Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Chieftains Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick